Lorsteadská domobrana
'Vznik a charakteristika' Lorsteadská domobrana je polovojenská organizace, která zastává právo a pořádek na panství Lorstead, vlastněném lordem Dariem Crowleym. Vzniknout jí dal Crowley na popud svých občanů, kteří byli sami o sobě ochotni bránit své domovy. Přestože jsou tak jejími členy samotní občané Lorsteadu - tedy ti z nich, kteří si natolik cení svého domova, že se ho rozhodli bránit, Crowley jim na pomoc přibral z domova několika profesionálů. Proto polovojenská organizace. 'Historie' Crowleymu se dobrovolně přihlásilo několik z jeho nejvěrnějších přátel, kteří mu chtěli co nejvíce pomoci v jeho snažení vybudovat samostatné panství prakticky z ničeho. Když se gilneasští konečně "zabydleli", byla tedy založena Lorsteadská domobrana, jejímž účelem bylo sloužit jako vojenská ochrana i stráž pořádku uvnitř panství. Lord Darius Crowley chápal, že pár osobních stráží a pár sedláků a ochotných žoldáků nestačí. Proto si nechal z domova přivolat několik profesionálních stráží, jež nevázaly v Gilneasu žádné povinnosti, a svěřil jim výcvik a vedení domobrany. Organizace se začala postupně rozrůstat, neboť pro mnohé bylo bránit své město otázka cti (nebo někdy i rozumu), a mnohé prostě jen lákal pravidelný žold a stálá práce se vším, co k ní patřilo - tedy ubytování a dostatek jídla, o které se nemuseli sami starat. 'Území' Pole působnosti Lorsteadské domobrany sahá od hranic s klášterem, vytýčených řekou, až po hory dělící Hillsbrad od Silverpine. Od Thorglenu pak Lorstead odděluje jižní cesta, nicméně vztahy stromgardských vojáků a domobrany jsou natolik dobré, že snad ještě nikdy nedošlo k nepřátelské reakci na vstup Crowleyho lidí na území Thorglenu. Severní hranice s Dalaranem je nezřetelná - navíc se tam málokdy něco děje, a tak tam domobrana málokdy zasahuje. 'Osobnosti' Lord Darius Crowley Přestože domobraně přímo nevelí, jeho rozkazy by pro ni měly být svaté, neboť je pánem města, a tím pádem je nadřízeným veliteli. Navíc je zakladatelem organizace. Pro další informace viz Darius Crowley. Bývalý kapitán Sean Dempsey Vůdcem Lorsteadské domobrany se stal Sean Dempsey, jeden z věrných Daria Crowleyho. I přes svůj pokročilý věk vedl domobranu pevnou rukou až do doby, kdy se on i se svou jednotkou ztratil někde v horách na západ od Lorsteadu, kde bylo údajně spatřeno několik nemrtvých. Seana ani jeho muže od té doby nikdo neviděl, živé ani mrtvé. Kapitán Tobias Mistmantle Když byl Darius Crowley nucen nahradit ztraceného Dempseyho, neměl mnoho možností, v koho by mohl vložit svou důvěru. Nakonec zvolil dalšího ze svých skalních přívrženců, Tobiase Mistmantla, který sice neměl ani zdaleka tolik zkušeností jako ostřílený Dempsey, ale tento nedostatek plně vynahrazuje svým zápalem a svou nekonečnou loajalitou vůči Lorsteadu a jeho pánovi. Poručík Edward Walden Výcvikový velitel Walden je přesně jeden z těch profesionálů, které si Crowley z Gilneasu nechal povolat - nemá žádnou rodinu, je dostatečně zkušený, aby cvičil ostatní a přitom není nutně třeba, aby zůstával na Crowleyho domácím panství. Většina domobránců z něj má respekt, protože je znát, že je to zkušený bojovník. Občas to skoro vypadá, že ho chovají v daleko větší úctě než samotného kapitána Mistmantla. Kategorie:Cechy a frakce Kategorie:Vojenské organizace